


There's a Time that I Remember

by Polanthie



Series: Full Moon Ficlets [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27876874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polanthie/pseuds/Polanthie
Summary: Not all memories are bad ones.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Full Moon Ficlets [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992004
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Full Moon Ficlet Prompt #409: Bin





	There's a Time that I Remember

Stiles stood in the checkout line people watching, metaphorically twiddling his thumbs as he waited for the line to move. 

It wasn’t something that he noticed most of the time, his Dad referred to it a situational awareness. Something that came from having to be on guard a lot of the time apparently. But mostly, as far as Stiles was concerned, it was natural to him he’d always watched people. 

He couldn’t help but smile when a young kid squeaked as their mother handed them a couple of bills and pointed it in the direction of the discount bins. It was something his own mom had done, a distraction from just standing there. 

Often times he’d head straight for the toys or candy if there were any. But other times he’d poke around the fruit and veg ones finding something that seemed odd to him. A challenge to his mom. Those they’d cook together, he’d learnt a few recipes from both his parents' heritage that way. 

The soft ‘hey’ in his ear and hand brushing down his back had him leaning back a little, not a conscience decision, just him responding to the heat of his partner behind him.

“What you watching?”

The words were an amused soft growl vibrating against his skin.

“That kid over there, their mom gave them a couple of bills to go rummage in the discount bins. My mom used to do the same.” There was gentle amusement in his tone indicating a happy memory, which had Peter’s arm tightened round his waist just that little bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Written and posted December 2020


End file.
